Moar Roo-Bees!
NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Swindle is standing in the middle of the arena, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he examines the settings on the combat drone. Brawl stomps into the NCC Training Arena, arms swinging wildly at his sides. He spies the fellow Combaticon by the drone, changing course and walking over towards him. "Hey. Brawl need to punch something in face, him Swindle want to come?" Swindle half-turns to regard his teammate, smiling slightly. "Ah, Brawl. Still the master of erudite conversation, I see." Waving one hand vaguely, he idly asks "As it happens, I find myself at something of a loose end, was there anything in particular you had in mind?" "Eroodite? Brawl am rude, that what him Swindle mean?" Brawl questions, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Hrm, didn't think about that. Maybe we find Autobottom to smash in?" Swindle shrugs, his grin turning into a slight smirk, "Don't mind me, I was just remarking on your consistency." Reaching out one arm, he raps his knuckles on the training drone. "If it's just an outlet for your perpetual aggression you require, how about we give this thing a run for its money?" Brawl shrugs, "Beat up dummy ... that easy." he laughs, slapping his knee. Just what's so funny, no one can be quite certain. The mind of a child. "What, him Swindle worried bout getting face punched by Autobottom?" Swindle raises an optic ridge, staring down at Brawl for a moment. "Not especially, but I'm not in the mood to fly around aimlessly hoping to stumble across some idiotic Autobot." He tilts his head slightly, in thought, "Although I suppose we /could/ do something to draw them out, perhaps." "HA, now him Swindle thinking!" Brawl bellows, standing up and giving his Combaticon brother a generous pat on the back. "So, what you think? We go explodey stuff?" Swindle says, "It's cetainly a possibility. After all, nothing seems to draw the Autobots out like an attack on civilian targets." His optics gleam for a moment as he continues. "Perhaps if we hit a bank, or jewellry store, or diamond exchange..."" "Ooooo, let's get another roo-bee!" Brawl yells, jumping up and down all giddy like. He makes his way for the exit, neither checking what the plan is or asking Swindle if he's coming along. That's how he rolls. Swindle's optics flicker in mild surprise at Brawls' interest in precious gems, but he wastes little time in following his Combaticon brother. Now, where's a good place to get a ruby? Or should he simply find a diamond store and tell Brawl they're rubies? Outskirts of New York City New York always has, and always will be one of the busiest cities in the world. The Big Apple, the city that never sleeps...Now it is nearly the state that never sleeps. New York is following in the Tokyo tradition of spreading its tentacles into everything within reach, growing and expanding. The level of technology here is rivaled only in Tokyo, the original sprawl. But here there is something different, perhaps it's the attitude. Swindle descends from the skies to land neatly on the street, his gaze flickering around at the streetsigns to ascertain his current location. "Let's see, according to the 'net, there's an auction house nearby, and one of their items is The Bleeding Heart of... someone or other." "Brawl no care about bleeding hart, Brawl want Roo-bees!" Brawl yells out, landing behind his brother a ways and upturning a car. "Nope, no roo-bee there." he laughs, stomping after Swindle. How this guy survived the first two civil wars is anyone's guess. Swindle rubs his forehead wearily, sighing at Brawl's mindlessness. "It's a fanciful name for a large ruby, Brawl, it's not a /literal/ heart." Moving swiftly, he walks a block or two before coming to a stop. "Ah, here we are," he says, rubbing his hands togather gleefully. Raising one arm, he waves Brawl over, and points at the building. "Brawl? Ruby that way!" Brawl nods his head up and down a couple of times, then crashes through the building with a leveled shoulder. Standing amidst broken glass and knocked over displays, the Combaticon simpleton smiles ... you know, without having a mouth. "Brawl kill humie unless he get roo-bee!" he so eloquently states, pointing a finger at a passerby. It just so happens to be Alex, the unfortunate former Art store employee. He simply faints to the ground, his hoodie top revealing a tin-foil hat intent on keeping the Decepticons from stealing his thoughts. Jayson Redfield peers around a corner in time to witness poor Alex fainting upon being threatened by Brawl. (Not to be confused with Jayson's father, who is also named Alex.) "Aw, HELL no," he groans. "Why do these things happen to my city...?" He steps out into the open, in full EDC uniform, but lacking his exo unit. "Do you have something against New York?" he calls to the Decepticons. Broadside is not sightseeing today, no. Roadbuster has harped him for not seeing the movie Airplane, so he's decided to borrow the dvd from Jayson, the only human he somewhat knew that lived in the area. It might be easier to rent from a video store, but Broadside is not the bright crayon in the box - however, at least he's smarter than BRAWL, sweet Primus. "This movie better be fraggin' /epic/." It's hard to miss a building collapsing. Speak of the devil! Roadbuster just knew that something like this was going to happen today! He looks up at the collapsing building with a mixture of horror and excitement. His gauss pistol is in his hand before Broadside even begins to speak. "Holy slag," he says, "Birdman...get anything soft and pink outta here." He stomps foreward and transforms. "Brawl's mine." Roabuster dives forward, forcing his heavy frame into the form of a green and orange Cybertronic jeep! Swindle nods his head in approval as Brawl smashes into the auction house. /That/ ought to draw some attention. Maybe he should leave now... While he's mulling this over, he hears a shout, and turns his head to spot some Human in an EDC uniform. Pursing his whatever-passes-for-lips, he peers thoughtfully upwards, giving the question some consideration. "Well, apart from it not being under Decepticon control, which admittedly doesn't really bother /me/, no, not particularly." He waves one hand in Brawl's direction, where he appears to be harassing some passerby for rubies, "Brawl was bored." Birdman grunts and tries to drop a palm on Roadbuster's hood, "Hey! /I/ want Brawl, you can have the peon, yeah?" He tries to get to Brawl before Roadbuster does, and gives a friendly wave to Jayson, "We were just lookin' fer ya' squishy! Oh, uh, best scram, it might get messy." Brawl continues to stomp through the store, knocking counters over left and right. "Huh, no roo-bee here. Him Swindle lie!" he blares out, quickly turning back around and walking towards the front of the building. "Brawl see no roo-bees!" Finally, he's made aware of the Autobot's presence ... his hands placed on his hips, the Combaticon bouncer simply laughs. "Hawawahawa, they send Wreckars? They suck more than them Dinobutts!" "My name is not Squishy!" the youth shouts at Broadside. "It's Jayson!" He sidesteps to avoid several fleeing people. "Okay, you 'Bots handle the 'Cons," he says, ignoring Broadside's advice, "and I'll take care of the civilians." He's oddly calm, considering the situation and threat to his hometown. "Another day, Birdman!" Roadbuster tears toward his quarry, being careful not to crush anything soft and fleshie. Cars? Buildings? Well he doesn't TRY to demolish them. "Hey, dimwit," he calls to Brawl, "Ya got nothin better ta do? How about THIS!" He fires a blast from his Linear Blaster Gun. Combat: Battlewagon strikes Brawl with his Linear Blaster Gun attack! -2 Broadside most certainly does not suck more than the Dinobutts! Personally offended, he ventures Jayson a distracted nod and stomps towards Brawl, but Roadbuster cuts him off. "Fraggit!" Shaking a fist at his fellow Wrecker, he reluctantly turns his attention to Swindle. "Yer' in fer' a world a' pain, pal," he growls at the 'significantly' smaller mech, fist wound back for a punch to the metallic gut. Combat: Broadside strikes Swindle with his Heavy Jab (Punch) attack! Swindle raises an optic ridge at Brawl, as the human seems to ignore him. "Well, what you /really/ wanted was to beat up an Autobot, wasn't it?" He gestures towards the Autobots. "Did I let you down? I think not. Enjoy!" Turning away, he idly strolls over to the auction house, peering down into the rubble carefully. "Hn. Must be in the warehouse vault." However, he doesn't get a chance to look, as Broadside picks on the little guy! Caught of guard, he spins, collapsing to the ground from the force of the blow. rolling quickly, he snaps up his arm-mounted blaster and fires off a quick shot at the behemothic Wrecker. Combat: Swindle misses Broadside with his Scatter Blaster attack! Brawl takes the blast in the chest, which knocks him back on his bottom ... it almost feels like he was punched! "HHH-HN! Brawl not like him Greenjeepguy. Him not like other greenjeepguy with star, him pushover." he comments, getting up to his feet. Rushing back out towards the street, the Combaticon aims a punch down at the Battlewagon's hood. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl strikes Battlewagon with his Welcome to Da Hood! (Punch) attack! Jayson Redfield keeps out of the way of the fighting as he runs into the damaged building. "Everyone stay calm!" he calls to the remaining people. "I'll get you out of here." He starts leading them to safety. Broadside sidesteps relatively quickly for someone of his size, grinning behind his faceplate. "Heh heh, nice try bud," he chuckles, visor narrowing. Lifting a massive foot, he aims to bring it down upon the brighter of the Combaticons. Whether it hits or misses, it should give the ground a good quake. Combat: Broadside misses Swindle with his STOMP (Kick) attack! Battlewagon is shot across his hood. "Ha!" He scoffs at this and transforms, pushing himself up into a forward flip. "Whatta call THAT gun? Yer personal massager?" He aims to bring his heel down on Brawl's head. The mean-looking Cybertronic jeep pops apart with reckless aggression. A familiar sound accompanies its swift and ruthless transformation into Roadbuster! Combat: Roadbuster strikes Brawl with his Facial Destruction! (Kick) attack! Swindle, regardless of whether or not his attack lands, keeps rolling, thus neatly avoiding Broadside's counterattack. And given he's /already/ on the ground, a quake doesn't affect him. Climbing numbly to his feet, he dodges around a corner, putting his back to the wall and aiming his Gyro gun at Broadside. "Personally, I'd really rather talk this over," he mutters to himself. Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Swindle strikes Broadside with his Gyro Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Broadside's Agility. (Crippled) Brawl's head is sent into the pavement, even the ground giving way to allow his faceplate to sink about five feet. Huffing and puffing, the Combaticon places his hands on the ground ... slowly lifting the top half of his body out of the cement. "Ugh, Brawl not like that!" he gruffs, quickly transforming into his vehicle mode. The cannon lines up in the middle of the two Autobots, <> the tank laughs as it fires a wave of sonic energy, meant to make their armor brittle and weak. Brawl transforms into his M1A2 Abrams Tank mode. Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank strikes Roadbuster with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank misses Broadside with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Jayson Redfield finishes evacuating people. That went pretty quick. That task done, he darts off and vanishes out of sight, heading toward where he previously stashed his armor. Not long afterward, the Pegasus shoots up skyward from an alley, weapons at the ready. "All right," Jayson emits from inside. "No one messes with *my* city." Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Broadside gets his gyros gyro'd, and if anyone knows Broadside, they know his gyros are WAY WEAK as evidenced by seasickness. The same effect has now befallen him, and he slumps to a knee. At the last nano, he spots a shockwave headed for him, and manages to dodge it, if only by stumbling. "HEY! BUSTER! You havin' /problems/ with your sparrin' buddy over there? Need some HELP? If not, keep 'im line!" Turning back to Swindle, or rather, the wall Swindle was hiding behind, he whips out his plasma-pulse gun and makes to shoot him /through/ the brick. Combat: Broadside strikes Swindle with his Plasma-Pulse Gun attack! Roadbuster staggers, forward momentum halted abruptly, and his hand goes up to cover a new wound on his shoulder. He fights to continue his advance, unsure on his feet for only a second before he powers back to regain his center of balance. "THAT's what I'm talkin about!" He charges the tank, fists raised high, and attempts to smash Brawl's main gun. Combat: Roadbuster strikes M1A2 Abrams Tank with his Gunbuster! attack! -3 M1A2 Abrams Tank 's main gun is more or less twisted a bit as Roadbuster introduces him to his fist. Stumbling back a ways, the tank tries in vain to chug forward but it appears the tread's line is caught on something. Transforming quickly, the Combaticon pulls himself free and rushes back at his opponent. "Brawl think jeepguy need to take seat!" he rasps out, drop kicking the Wrecker in the kneecap. M1A2 Abrams Tank transforms into his Brawl mode. Combat: Brawl strikes Roadbuster with his Knee-Capper (Kick) attack! Swindle cries out as Broadside's shot burns through his meagre brick cover, stumbling forwards as the plasma sears his back. With a quiet whine, his arm-mounted blaster switches to another mode and, while not moving from his cover, he fires off another shot at Broadside. Combat: Swindle misses Broadside with his Laser attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus balls a metal fist. "Time for some street fighting action," Jayson murmurs to himself. The exo speeds forward, and then drops down toward the Brawl tank. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Brawl with its Kick attack! Broadside huffs angrily when his opponent refuses to face him fully. "Sah' matter Swindle? Get yer' aft out here and fight me like a MECH! Coward!" Gun propped against his shoulder, he scoops up a big slab of concrete from Brawl's earlier tirade and hurls it at the wall, hoping to knock away Swindle and his cover. Combat: Broadside misses Swindle with his CONCRETE attack! -2 Roadbuster drops like...well...like a giant robot from space! His knee bends backward and he topples sideways, crying out in pain, as Brawl hits him with a low dropkick. But one of the benefits of being the particular kind of giant space robot he is is that his knees actually bend both ways! He rolls left and recovers a bit more slowly than he would have liked. "Nice hit," he says, "But not as nice as this is gonna be." He unspaces his laser rifle and aims in the general direction of Brawl's face. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Brawl with his Assault Laser Rifle attack! -1 Brawl laughs as the kick connects, then get's kicked in the side and pelted in the face with a laser. Tumbling over on his side, the Combaticon transforms into his mobility challenged tank mode once again ... the sagging tread and all. The bent cannon aims at the Wrecker, firing off a devestating shell of highly explosive ammunition. <> Brawl transforms into his M1A2 Abrams Tank mode. Combat: M1A2 Abrams Tank strikes Roadbuster with his The BIG gun attack! Swindle shakes his head as he dodges the spray of brick dislodged by the concrete block. "Yeah, /right./ I should give up my only advantage due to some pathetic attack on my ego. Is that what they teach you Autobots?" Remaining behind the cover, he crouches, palming something that he tries to discretely roll in Broadside's direction. Is it a bomb, a grenade? No. It's a distraction! Whipping his arm-mounted blaster around again, he fires, not on Broadside, but on a building above him. Combat: Swindle strikes Broadside with his Falling Debris (Smash) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus backs off and hovers in the air. The pilot makes sure there are no civilians nearby, then extends the armor's machine guns and activates them. He opens fire. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes M1A2 Abrams Tank with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Roadbuster is just fool enough to brace his feet wide apart and try to absorb this shot. He's riding high, feeling strong, and he pays the price when he's sent flying upside down into the side of a multistory building. Earth architecture is no match for the force of a massive Cybertronian body pinwheeling through the air after taking a direct hit from a tank cannon, and it immediately begins to collapse around him. "Uh oh," is the last thing he's able to say before he's half buried in rubble. Combat: Roadbuster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Broadside isn't rightly sure what to say to Swindle's retort. He doesn't have time to think on it too much; a wall of debris slams into his back, forcing him forward into a stumble. He roars both in pain and rage, trading his gun out for his ax, with which he charges towards Swindle with. "Big mistake!" His ax cleaves through the air, blade aiming to bite into some Combaticon armor. Combat: Broadside strikes Swindle with his Vibro-Ax attack! M1A2 Abrams Tank 's armor plating is dinged up by the small arms fire, not enough to seriously damage him ... but it's a distraction none the less. Transforming back into robot mode in a flurry of moving parts, already stomping towards the EDCer. "You pathetic squishy try to hurt Brawl?" he states, pulling up to full height over the Exosuit. Rearing back a punch, "BRAWL BADASS!" he yells out and let's the fist fly. M1A2 Abrams Tank transforms into his Brawl mode. Combat: Brawl misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Word Yo. (Punch) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus darts away from Brawl, avoiding the punch, and speeds over to where Roadbuster is partly buried by debris. He proceeds to try and remove the rubble. "Hang on, man," he emits. Swindle's attack, unfortunately, has the unintended effect of causing his own cover to crumble, pelting him with bricks. As he stumbles out of cover, he barely has time to turn before Broadside bears down on him, swinging his axe. The axe tears a swathe through his chest, shredding some of his armor-plating. Swindle reels backwards, barely managing to keep his feet as he places one hand to his wound, fluids beginning to trickle out in a small yet steady flow. Dammit, this has gotten /way/ out of hand. With a quick glance at Brawl, he decides that it's time to /leave./ Leaping into the air, he activates his flight systems and rises into the air, intent on escape. <> Combat: Swindle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl, Roadbuster, Broadside, and Exo-Armor Pegasus Broadside doesn't bother with any finishing blows, and only swings his axe up to rest on his shoulders with a smug grin. "HAW HAW HAW! Combaticons are suppose to be CHALLENGING! Adios, fragger!" With a cheery salute, he somewhat limps towards Roadbuster and Jayson, chugging some sort of energy drink on the way. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Broadside uses up a charge on his Elixir of Foxes booster pack! Roadbuster pushes out of the debris with no small amount of help from Jayson. He drops out of it onto his knees and levers himself up, regaining his vertical base. "Thanks, Jayce," he says. Then he turns to Brawl. "You corroded heap of waste metal. Swinging at a human...you feel like a big mech? Hmm? Let's see how this makes you feel, coward." The shrapnel-missile launcher on his shoulder swivels and whirs, taking aim. "Night night." Combat: Roadbuster strikes Brawl with his Shrapnel-Missile Launcher attack! -3 The attack envelops the Combaticon in a large explosion, smoke pluming from his heated but altogether mostly uninjured frame. "Hahawawaha, that best jeepguy got? Brawl show you..huh?" he states, looking up at the retreating Swindle. His shoulders sulk a bit, as he turns his back on Roadbuster. "Play time over, gotta run..err, fly. Brawl beat you up later." And like that, the Combaticon simpleton takes to the skies after his brother in arms. Combat: Brawl begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Roadbuster, Broadside, and Exo-Armor Pegasus